The present invention relates to a tubular food casing, in particular an artificial sausage casing, formed from a film bent into tubular form and sealed with an adhesive tape.
Tubular casings of this kind are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,401,135 and 4,401,136; the manufacture of these casings is described, in particular, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,670 and in DE-A 32 44 372; and a device for the manufacture thereof is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,391.
These tubular casings have the disadvantage that it is difficult to peel them from a filling, in particular from sausage meat, in a spiral manner, i.e. in the direction of the tubing circumference. Tearing of the tubular film usually stops at the adhesive tape which extends along the longitudinal axis of the tubing, across the track of tearing, such that further tearing of the film is rendered practically impossible. The adhesive tape must be cut with a tool, before tearing of the film can be resumed.